1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mowing machine and more particularly to a power transmission mechanism used in a mowing machine wherein two blades at the end of a handle are rotated via gear mechanism in the opposite direction.
2. Prior Art
In conventional mowing machines, the power of an engine (power source) is transmitted to a single blade wheel. More specifically, the blade wheel is rotated by the power source at a very high speed and cutting edge formed around the blade wheel cuts the grass and shrubs, and grass clippings are thrown out by the centrifugal force of the blade wheel.
This design, however, can be very dangerous. If the blade wheel touches the operator's leg, he would be seriously injured. It is also very dangerous if the blade wheel flips gravel or if it is damaged or loses its rotational balance. These would cause the entire machine to be uncontrollable.
In order to solve these problems, the inventor of the present application proposed a mowing machine. Such a machine is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open ("Kokai") No. 1-84533. This device cuts the grass in a similar manner as in scissors. That is, two blade wheels with the cutting edges rotate sliding on each other. However, making a power-transmission mechanism that reduces the high-speed engine revolution mechanism and transmits rotations in two different directions with publicly known spur gears requires a complicated structure which requires a great number of gears. Also, such a structure tends to be too heavy for a mowing machine to carry.